A New Life
by Precognition74
Summary: AU story, main character Omi... what happens when Omi decides that his hands are tainted enough, read n find out also shounenai warning. chapter 4 up! the plot thickens! dropped or long term hiatus
1. escape teaser

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuß does not belong to me but Takehito Koyasu, Weiss Project and all other related materials.  
  
A/N: bad me, I'm starting a story in the middle of exam period when I ought to be studying for my exams, bad me, bad me. I guess I'll just keep this short then.  
  
Warnings: hmmn... G for now I guess... nothing too bad, err... it's AU, and there may be yaoi infuture, far far far in the future, or it may not appear at all. It depends on you people ;) and I have seriously NO idea on the subjects they offer in da U... this is just err... guessing. Oh yeah, there are hints of shounen ai here and there. I emphasize 'HINTS'.  
  
Things to note: #shadesofgrey does not exist. It's plainly from my imagination, so dun try going there. There is no 'there'  
  
Background Information: Set after the end of the series, excluding Gluhen. Schwarz is still actively protecting corrupted politician, and Weiss is still in operation  
  
=============== A New Life – a tribute to all Omi fans out there ;)  
  
Chapter 1: Escape! (Teaser) ==========  
  
"Mou! Hidoi yo! Why do I have to go to school just to receive ONE stupid certificate, and wear my uniform" Omi was sulking in his room He knew that he was behaving in a very un-Omi-like manner, but... it was unjust! And the mission last weeks... it went smoothly, too smoothly.  
  
The thought of a mission frightened him. True, they hunted the evil beasts that haunt the naïve and innocent, but who was anyone to judge if their actions deserved death? At the end of the day, weren't they the beasts, and weren't they to be hunted one day? He thought of the blood that had already stained his hands. Since his hands were already stained, there was no point in letting a more innocent person do the dirty work.  
  
Omi's heart clenched. But he could be selfish, couldn't he? He had given his youth, his effort, his time, his innocence to Kritiker. But what did they give him? An education? A home, a shelter? True, but he gave so much more. He wanted out.  
  
He had thought it months ago, and he had wanted to leave, but his plan was incomplete. He had to complete it. And getting his high school certificate had been part of the plan. He wanted to go to university. But knowing Kritiker, they would want him to work in the Koneko like the guys, not go off and study. All he had to do was be their obedient assassin. That was all.  
  
But he was going to be selfish, after his graduation, we would escape. Let another person take his place. He did not want to kill anymore, but live the life of a normal person. He had given enough.  
  
The plan he had in mind was already in motion. In Koneko, he had hardly spent any of the money he was paid for working. There was no point. So over the years, he had accumulated enough money to sustain him until he was able to work. Not merely sustain as in providing him with the bare minimum, sustain him, letting him live a comfortable life, enough money for a house, a car, education, anything he could ask for.  
  
Bombay had sent in an application form to Todai University. Staying in Japan was a risk he had to take, but didn't the saying go, the most dangerous place is also the safest? So Omi decided to stay in Tokyo and study. Of course, he still had 2 months before term started. He was to study criminal psychology and computer engineering. Of course, the advanced placement courses he had taken in high school helped him get in easily.  
  
Now that all the admin stuff was settled, he would leave. According to his plan, he would leave on the day of his graduation, bring along only important documents, his laptop, and other important stuff he could not leave behind. His clothes and all weren't important. Then from school, he would leave straight for his new apartment. And through it all, Omi made sure that all transactions were carried out smoothly, and did not leave a place, changing his identity to Kiyosato Kaoru. It had been convenient. He hoped.  
  
Datte! He did not want to go for Graduation Day. To the young Bombay, it was a complete waste of time. He sighed then leant back onto his chair relaxing in the soft padding. Another thing he would probably miss about being in Weiß that and the really HIGH speed internet connection and HUGE database open to him.  
  
Also, there was Weiß itself. Could he bear to leave Aya-kun, Yohji- kun and Ken-kun behind? They were his only family. But he had to. It was his only chance. It was his only freedom. He would go away.  
  
Sighing again that nothing in life was ever easy, Omi entered his favorite chat room in IRC. #shadesofgrey  
  
Kira: ... it's quiet today...  
  
Middy: nope, not really...  
  
Kira: Hi Middy!!!  
  
Middy gives Kira a shy smile.  
  
Phillip: hey! There are other people here too, keep your sappy stuff to the bedroom  
  
Kira sweatdrops  
  
Middy: ...  
  
Phillip: c'mon dun b shy, we know that you're really a couple.  
  
Kira: ''  
  
AlligatorrulZZzz: Phil, stop bugging the 2 love birds.  
  
Middy: "love birds"????!!  
  
Kira: ''  
  
Middy: I guess that who the nick name came from...  
  
Phillips: c'mon, the whole chatroom knows that you 2 are together!!  
  
Kira: Whatever... btw, I'll be away tomorrow for a few hours, moving house.  
  
Middy: ah, that u cannot. ''  
  
Phillips: ... ok,  
  
AlligatorrulZZzz: so fast staying together??  
  
Kira: '' it's not!!  
  
Middy: I'm not going...  
  
AlligatorrulZZzz: sigh wasted...  
  
Kira: lol, sorry to disappoint u. me gtg, gotta pack my stuff.. brb  
  
Sometimes, the antics of his online friends really made him smile. Yes, they are his friends. Omi did not know who started it, but the whole chat room really did think that he and Middy were a couple. He hadn't even met Middy in his life!  
  
Nevertheless, Omi began to gather his important documents like elementary school certs and all. Clothes were not really important... he can always buy news clothes. And new clothes would even help him disguise himself from weiß, as least for the next few months.  
  
A knock on his door.  
  
"Oi, Omi, open the door, it's your shift." That would be... Yohji. He was always the one latest to appear for his shifts and the earliest to get out of it. He zipped his bag and dumped the bag on his bed. Omi opened the door to see a smiling Yohji.  
  
"Mochiron." He uttered, it was in a chiding tone though he did not really mean it. It was difficult to live with Yohji and not know his antics. Then Omi took a deep breath before stepping into the shop, fully expecting to see the horde of fangirls that usually flooded it on a Sunday afternoon. And he glanced left, then right. No fan girls spotted... that was weird... unless... but that would mean that... he pulled an all-nighter the night before, and that... argh!!! Shimatta!!  
  
It was not Sunday, but Monday!!! Omi glanced at his watch, oh no! the tiny date shining above the huge numbers that told him the time, showed that it was indeed Monday and he had 15 minutes to appear in school!! Cursing Yohji and himself for having forgotten the day, he shouted to Aya- kun who was also in the shop. He had forgotten to tell his teammates that he had school today; they had thought he had graduated already!!  
  
"Aya-kun, gomen, I forgot! I have to go for Graduation Day. And I'm gonna be late, please drag Yohji-kun down for me, argh!!! I'm Soooooo gonna be late!!!" then in a puff of smoke he ran upstairs, grabbed his bag and laptop before jumping onto his Moped and headed towards school.  
  
Upstairs the Koneko, loud cursing could be heard from Yohji's room.  
  
The Graduation ceremony was as boring as he had imagined it to be, but the butterflies in his stomach kept him from sleeping. He was finally going... that though kept repeating itself in his mind. He was going! He had reached 18-years-old several months back and could finally be classified as an adult.  
  
Then one by one, the students of the school went up on stage to receive their cert. so did Omi, and the high school certificate was grasped tightly in his hand. After it all over... the boy handed his scooter keys to his classmate. Takeru had volunteered to buy his old Moped. It had been personally tampered with my Ken and had many modifications done to it. Then, slightly more light-hearted, he hailed a cab and headed for his new apartment. Finally!  
  
=============== a/n: completed this after the exams, but I'm just gonna post this short one before seeing if I'm gonna continue it... so whether this fic goes on depends on you guys ( and reading my own story... it felt like melodrama. Whatever, I write to please myself. 


	2. Housewarming

Disclaimer: weiß kreuz is property of Takehito Koyasu and Weiß project. It does NOT by any stretch of the imagination belong to me unless their willing to share ;) Spirit Dreams Inside by L'Arcenciel is theirs... do listen to their music, it's great ;)  
  
Warnings: none. Other than it's AU and doesn't follow Gluhen... err... shounen ai present as well, hint for now... err... maybe not that slight  
  
A/N: sigh... exams and over, but my toes and various other appendages are beginning to drop off from boredom.. And also I'm quite certain it's going to turn yaoi in a few chapters. shudders nevermind  
  
Also, I have never been to Tokyo sorry if some geographical stuff do not tally.  
  
Any effects which SHOULD be present are not present. I'm trying to do SOMETHING about it. But pls hang on for the time being. Gomen ''  
  
This chapter is dedicated to MissyIrene as I remember her from my old fic, Omi's Gift, she reviewed often. However, that fic has been abandoned as I do not enjoy reading it.  
  
=========== A New Life  
  
Chapter 2: House-Warming... - Dedicated to MissyIrene ( ============  
  
Young Omi had purchased the small apartment in Shinjuku. The perfect teenage hangout. Surely another teenager would not be spotted in this mass of people in the place.  
  
The cab ride wasn't long and he reached his apartment quickly, but the few minutes it took were amplified into hours as those incorrigible butterflies in his stomach would not stop fluttering about. It made him queasy.  
  
Soon after, Omi reached the not-so-rundown yet not-so-well-off house. The building was 8 stories, occupied the 3rd floor and was a tiny studio apartment. It was not furnished yet. But the general feel of the place had been right. The aura of the city, the little of what he had seen of his neighbors, and the authentic feel of tatami mats under his feet and sliding doors. It gave a feeling of traditional Japan.  
  
Omi slid his card-key into the door and it unlocked. He took the first step into a new world, a new home. Broadband service had already been installed. God knows what kind of allergic reaction he would get from using a 56k modem. Not, that would not do, he needed at least 516kbps.Former Bombay of Weiß was hopelessly addicted to quick internet access. Feeling the familiar urge to boot his computer, he plugged it into the cable and boot it, walking around his new home as it did its magic.  
  
The small kitchenette had built in cupboards, but lack appliances that were sure to dot the place after he had settled in. The bedroom only had enough space for a bed and the built in closet. The window in the bedroom looked out into the park. Omi sighed. The absolute innocence the children at the park displayed.  
  
Socked feet thumped softly against the tatami mats as he dropped into a splayed position on the floor and logged in to #shadesofgrey.  
  
Kira has entered #shades of grey  
  
Middy: Hi Kira!  
  
Purplelights: Hello (  
  
Kira: hihi ppl. huggles Middy  
  
Phillips: blushes on behalf of Middy  
  
Middy: -- what the???  
  
Kira: rolls eyes  
  
Phillips: I'm just doing you 2 a favour, I mean like, this courtship ritual has gone on long enough. You need ACTION  
  
Purplelights: rolls eyes  
  
purplelights huggles Phillips albeit sarcastically  
  
Middy: how can a huggle be sarcastic???  
  
Kira:   
  
Y did you do that?  
  
Purplelights: Just b'cuz I huggle you does it mean that we're a couple?  
  
Middy:   
  
Kira: gd one!  
  
Phillips turns purple  
  
Purplelights: see! We are even beginning to look like each other.  
  
Kira: sweatdrops  
  
Middy: Kira is moving house right?  
  
Kira: Yeah, going out to get food soon y?  
  
Middy: uh...  
  
Phillips: he wants to help out winks  
  
Kira: really?  
  
Purplelights: dear, you flirting, I don't like that. chides Phillips  
  
Kira sweatdrops  
  
Middy sweatdrops  
  
Philips turns blue  
  
Purplelights: dear, tt colour doesn't suit you, change back purple.  
  
Midy: I dun wanna watch  
  
Kira sends Middy Map01.jpg  
  
Middy what is tt?  
  
Kira: Map to my place.  
  
Middy: you mean it? chibi-eyed  
  
Kira: Duh, how long will it take to get here?  
  
Middy: hmmn... abt 20 mins  
  
Kira: alright, I'll be waiting #03-01  
  
Middy Quits #shadesofgrey  
  
Phillips: so you 2 finally gonna hav some ACTION  
  
Kira: --  
  
Purplelights: ignore him.  
  
Kira: uh, alright.  
  
Phillips: so Middy's going to Kira's place.  
  
AlligatorrulZZzz enters #shadesofgrey  
  
Phillips: whistles  
  
AlligatorRulZZzz: what?  
  
Phillips: Kira and Middy are going to have some ACTION  
  
Kira: --  
  
Kira quits #shadesofgrey  
  
He certainly didn't need those 2 swooning over him over some ACTION, and Middy was going over! It was something to look forward to. Inviting a friend, let alone a strange was a serious No No when he was in Weiß. This was one more freedom he had gained. Now, friends of KIYOSATO KAORU could visit. Now, he had nothing to hide other than his past.  
  
Omi had to leave people behind. Not necessarily forget them, but break off relations. He could choose to wallow in loneliness, or be a social butterfly. His old friends knew Tsukiyono Omi. Now, Omi is dead, their friend is dead. That short lit of the people he could actually call friends only extended to select few. The other members of Weiß were that. Actually, they were more than friends, they were family. Having spent more than 1/3 of his life with them under the same roof, it was difficult to leave them behind.  
  
Fujimiya Ran. He took his sister's name when she had been in coma. His real name was Ran. Code name: Abyssinian. Image flower: Rose. Said sister was now happily studying in Kyoto. Although his sister awoke from her comatose state, the people had tried really hard to start calling him Ran instead of Aya, but to no avail. He had grown to become the Aya-kun that the rest of Weiß had loved. Despite what many fangirls of the Koneko think, the words in his vocabulary did not just include 'hn' and 'get out of the shop if you're not buying anything'. In fact, Ran could have a rather colorful words coming out of his mouth in some situations. Those words always seemed oddly appropriate. Ran always spoke sufficient. What little or much he spoke were to-the-point, succinct, and conveyed his intentions very well. He rarely spoke not one word more or less than required.  
  
Yohji Kudou was an ex-private-investigator. His skills and observations often proved to be very useful to Weiß at one point or another. The Playboy seemed to spend as much time in a hotel room or disco as he spent in the Koneko. And the supply of Cattlya seemed to deplete the fastest amongst the flowers at he Koneko, it seemed to Omi that he liked to give his dates those flowers. And the smoke! Mustn't forget the smoke now. The scent of Cigarette smoke seemed to follow the man around, and Omi was sure that the smoky blackness of the tar had become intertwined with his lungs and his aura.  
  
Hidaka Ken, the resident soccer fan. The man was unnaturally clumsy. Sometimes Omi wondered if he did that on purpose. Especially when Bombay knew that the Siberian he saw on mission were anything but clumsy. Ken body moved with finesse and had control over the muscles. His elegance in movement could have made Yohji or Aya jealous. But ken-kun had a kind nature. If not for his excellent skill with his bagnuks, one would think that such a kind-hearted would not hurt a fly. Ken hardly did anything in vice or malice. The assassinations were necessary. Siberian was a kind soccer coach as well as a ruthless killer.  
  
Omi missed his teammates, they were nakama. A pang of nostalgia went through him as he thought of how they would worry for him. Would they think that Schwarz had gotten hold of him?  
  
Then the phone rang. It was security.  
  
"Kiyosato-san, you have a visitor?"  
  
"Yeah, let him through"  
  
Omi sat on the tatami, facing his laptop as the small piece of human wonder sang Spirit Dreams Inside by L'Arcenciel. He waited patiently for Middy to arrive. Strangely though, he felt nervous. But, he had never been nervous meeting new people. Why was this meeting making those irritating butterflies become more active?  
  
He did no have to wait long though, for the door bell sounded twice. Omi thought about an article he read. People to usually wait for a bell or alarm to sound were usually serious people. It was weird, but it was interesting. Well, time to see if that theory is right.  
  
Omi jumped out from his cross-legged sitting position and rushed to open the door.  
  
As soon as he caught sight of the neatly pressed uniform and Midnight eyes, he moved back in reflex.  
  
"Schwarz!" Omi exclaimed  
  
"Weiß!" the boy who looked exactly like the Schwarz telekinetic uttered. Masaka! Could it BE the Schwarz telekinetic? Omi shock out of his self-induced daze first.  
  
"You're Middy?" the question jolted the boy into answering.  
  
"And I assume you're Kira?"  
  
The two questions hung unanswered as realization came about.  
  
"Uh... Middy, is that what I'll call you?"  
  
"No, I guess it's okay if you know my name, Weiß," it did not affect anything after all. It was strictly personal. "my name is Naoe Nagi, Please to meet you on good terms today."  
  
"Ah, hi Naoe, I'm not Weiß anymore. Tsukiyono Omi of Weiß is dead, he no longer exists. My name is Kiyosato Kaoru." Although every time they met in the past, it was for a mission, and Omi inevitably came out with a few broken bones, he knew Nagi. Didn't he?  
  
Nagi frowned. That was something new. He should have known about it sooner. There must be some kind of loophole in his database. Have to check it out when he got home, assuming that they did not have a mission.  
  
"Uh... yeah, so please don't associate me with weiß anymore, now it is part of the past I'm trying to forget. Thank you. And if you don't mind, I'd like to go grocery shopping. You mentioned that you wanted to help right?" Omi knew that he was babbling, but Nagi made him feel things he had never felt before. It unsettled him.  
  
"Wait, there are more pressing matters." A hint of a mischievous grin broke through the usually serious place, and Omi felt a shiver run down his spine, a corner of his mouth twitched. Nagi was now acting more like the person he chat with regularly in the chat room.  
  
"You LOOK like Bombay. The truth is, the moment they catch sight of you, they'll KNOW that it's you. There is no question." Nagi looked pleased. He looked too pleased. In front of Nagi, Omi mouth continued twitching. He SOOOO. did not like how this is going.  
  
"I propose that you change your image." It was the final death blow. Omi slipped into a full-fledged epilepsy fit.... NOT. Nagi chose to ignore Omi but dragged him out of the house. Omi was protesting all the way down. Nagi waved at the security guard on the way out beaming like it would never rain again.  
  
The walked along the streets until Nagi went into a halting stop in front of a hair salon. Omi was still protesting that it was unjust and that he loved his hair.  
  
"But I want to change the colour and style, you don't mind do you? Dear, it's your house-warming gift." Omi's protests died midway between his brain and mouth, and the young computer hacker turned a beet red. He was quiet but kept his eyes closed through the encounter.  
  
Nagi whispered to the hairdresser before he started with cutting Omi's hair that had grown out quite a bit as it had been a while since his previous hair cut.  
  
At the end of 1 hour and 15 minutes, he opened his eyes reluctantly to face the mirror. He was stunned. The person that gaped into front of him was NOT Omi. His hair had been made even more unruly and was now a pink- brown colour. At the side, Nagi grinned lazily. He was utterly horrified! That colour did NOT go well with his cerulean colour eyes. Omi glared that Nagi as the latter went to pay. Then he ruffled his hair, it felt the same, just... different.  
  
"Hmmn... those eyes are lovely..." he trailed off staring deep into the cerulean eyes of Kaoru. "But they don't go with the new hair-do."  
  
"And whose fault is that?" Omi quickly retorted. Another smile came into the younger boy's face. This smile was sinister. The pink-brown hair- do victim's heart tingled with apprehension.  
  
"Well... I guess you'll just have to change the colour of your eyes as well." Omi looked horrified.  
  
"I don't wear contacts." He muttered stiffly. At the corner of his mind he realized that Nagi was behaving more like him than he is.  
  
"Well, this is my house-warming gift too. It's rude to refuse gifts." The Schwarz telekinetic said, paused, and dragged him 1 block away.  
  
Nagi whispered to the optician has they gathered a few boxes of contacts and one of them taught Omi how to wear that stuff. It took quite a while to get over the shock of having a think film of plastic in his eyes, but when the duo left the optician's, Omi sported a pair of chocolate brown colour eyes.  
  
It was then 4.30pm, and they haven't bought a single grain of rice.  
  
"Are we ever going to get the food, and I need furniture. You've seen how my house is... I need furniture." Omi whined as they bought ice-cream at the ice-cream parlor.  
  
"We'll get it after this ice-cream. And I'll help you." Omi nodded.  
  
"Get the furniture first, it's more logical. You can always ask them to deliver it home, grocery, you have to get it up yourself." Suggested Nagi. Omi also had the same thing in mind.  
  
Then all of a sudden, Nagi used a piece of tissue to wipe the corner of Omi's mouth.  
  
"Ne, Kaoru, you should be neater, you can't even eat properly" Omi froze... was Nagi flirting with him? The boy's face was close to Omi's, pale face nearly translucent in the evening sun. And since when were they on a first names basis?  
  
Nagi's pouty lips turned upwards in a smile. Then those hands grabbed Omi's unexpectedly. Omi didn't really mind, not after being dragged by Nagi for the whole afternoon. He knew that they probably attracted many funny looks on the way to the nearby mall, but he was beyond caring.  
  
The first stop was Best Denki, they got a coffee table. Omi insisted on getting 'traditional' furniture to fit the décor of the place. So they were to sit on cushions on the floor. Nagi thought that comfort was preferable to décor, but whatever. It was Omi's house. Then they bought a mattress, queen sized. Although Omi would have preferred bigger, His tiny apartment just did not give him the luxury of a big bed. He also got 2 pillow and a nice warm comforter.  
  
A microwave oven, an electric kettle, a coffee maker and a refrigerator was bought with a few utensils like  
  
As they passed by the computers section, Omi paused. A desktop caught his eye. It wasn't as good as the computer back at Koneko, of course, the old computer had been modified. This computer had the base to a prospective Power Machine. It was sufficient. And the price was reasonable. The design looked great. So Omi bought it.  
  
Then they went to the clothes section of the mall. Nagi insisted that he buy for Omi a pair of black leather pants that attracted the young telekinetic.  
  
3 T-shirts, 2 singlets, 1 pair of jean, 3 pairs of shorts, a jacket, 1 pair of boots and 1 pair of sneaker later, both of them were pretty weighed down by the paper bags. Omi sighed.  
  
"I'm not going to be able carry groceries on top of all these stuff, guess I'll be getting grocery tomorrow morning. Let's go for dinner." Omi didn't sound upset in the slightest bit. In fact in his mind, he was scheming.  
  
The moment Nagi gave his consent, Omi grabbed his hand and pulled him into Mc Donald's they had dinner at the while chatting about computer stuff and their online personalities as compared to their real-life personality.  
  
After dinner, Nagi escorted Omi home. As they were walking in Shibuya Park, Nagi's cell phone rang. Omi could tell it was a mission of sorts, or else, it was something of importance, as the Schwarz telekinetic's demeanor changed very quickly.  
  
"Sorry I have to go. Happy meeting you, hope to meet up sometime again." Then he disappeared mysteriously into the night. Omi shivered. He wondered if it were the cold or something else...  
  
========== A/N: this one's not very much longer either... but it's definitely longer than the previous chapter... not bad, considering that I only took 2 days to do this. And guys, I need a beta. I seriously need a beta. Anyone willing to volunteer? Ya get to be the first ones to read the future chapters ( think of it k? 


	3. baby, the stars shine bright

Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz doesn't belong to me. Neither does Childprey, it belongs to Dir En Grey.  
  
Warnings: shounen ai for the time being, turning yaoi soon. And it's AU well... Some people don't like AU. All the places mentioned in this fic are NOT real.  
  
A/N: ok, this took a while to get up... well, err... enjoy! (sorry if the lists are annonying I try to reduce it.) Anyway, chapter 4 is almost done.  
  
=======  
  
A New Life  
  
Chapter 3 – Baby: The Stars Shine Bright (special thanks to my beta Chelle)  
  
========  
  
The night was cold, exceptionally cold. And somehow, it only seemed cooler without the presence of the boy Omi had spent the whole day with. The short meeting had done more that just introduce the boys. It had cemented their relationship far more than the endless hours of talking in the chat room.  
  
The sun had just set and the last trace of orange from the day's radiant rays of sun had disappeared over the horizon. It seemed symbolic.  
  
Omi would not visit the chat room tonight. It always seemed empty without Nagi. Yes; Nagi. Although it was certainly inappropriate to be calling a person you've only met for a day by their given name, it came naturally to Omi. He felt that he had found his soul mate. A person he would be able to confide in. Of course he knew that whatever he told Nagi could be used against him. After all, it was not difficult to recall the numerous time he was at the end of the orange-haired telepath's devices.  
  
But he trusted Nagi. Nagi was his friend.  
  
Perhaps he shouldn't place that much faith on a past enemy or a person he had just met, but it just felt right. It seemed the right thing to do.  
  
So feeling not just a wee bit dejected, Omi walked back to his studio apartment next to Shinjuku Park. Briefly he wondered if they will be facing off with Weiß again. It seemed unfair to have 4 people facing off with 3. How would his nakama cope? Wait, no... not nakama, not anymore.  
  
Omi shook his head to clear it. Why was he letting his imagination get the better of him? It was not confirmed that Weiß have the same mission as Schwarz. And it was not confirmed that Nagi was called back for a mission either.  
  
The walk home seemed very long, although the actual distance covered was in fact small. With each step, he felt even emptier. The shopping bags seemed heavier; it was filled with the memory of his new-found friend, Nagi.  
  
The card-key slid home, and the door slid open with a beep that resounded loudly in the empty corridor. He turned on the lights. The place looked foreign. It did not feel the slightest bit like what he would call home.  
  
Sighing again, "Nothing's ever easy."  
  
He locked the door behind him, a prisoner in his own home, and made a move to put all his clothes into the closet. The now pink-brown haired boy sighed and prepared to step into the bathroom for a nice hot bath... but he realized something.  
  
Argh!!! He had forgotten to get a towel! Was he willing to wait for the water to evaporate or sleep wet. Wait!! He didn't have a bed. 'Why do things always go wrong?' he whined to himself.  
  
The time was 7.30pm, the furniture were due at 8pm. That would mean that he would have to wait 30 minutes before anything came, and it also meant that he had nothing to do until then. Going into #shadesofgrey was one option, but he thought it was not nearly as fun without Middy around.  
  
As he thought of his bed, another scream echoed through the night. "I forgot to get bed sheets!!!"  
  
20 seconds later, Omi stared at his laptop as if it were the cause of all his problems. And he decided to write a list of what he needed to buy the next morning. As he was typing the 24th item he had to get, the phone rang.  
  
"Kiyosato-san, there's a delivery man."  
  
"Ah yes, please send them up, and there should be a few more deliveries later. They're cleared."  
  
So, Omi opened his door wide, waiting for the furniture to arrive. First came the bed and table, then the fridge, microwave and the other electronics he got from that shop. The last thing they'd ordered, which was the Desktop, showed up the last, and had arrived when he was busy cleaning the inside of the fridge.  
  
When everything was finally done, and he was ready to sleep (on the bed covered with the plastic packaging), it was already 12.30am. Omi removed his contacts, placed them on the table and showered.  
  
That night, still dripping and wet from the shower on a plastic sheet, the ex-assassin of Weiß slept. He did not know how to take care of himself properly. ========  
  
A few hours later, the sun shone bright through the windows, casting an almost angelic glow to the boy that rested on a plastic-covered bed. The cherub figure stirred uneasily, breaking the picture of peace, and slowly revealed Cerulean blue eye, the colour of the skies that morning.  
  
He then slowly rose into an upright position, those eyes glazed over as if not really there, in a world of his own. Probably the heaven he had left behind in his sleep.  
  
Then he stepped into cold spray, to wake it. It always worked; the coolness of the water combined with the spring temperature certainly aroused his from his sleep.  
  
Omi stepped out of the shower, still naked and dripping. It created Goosebumps on the pale skin. His pale skin however, still had faint scars. They were souvenirs from his brother, and from several missions. It marred the beautiful body, and erased any impression to anyone who saw it that this boy had led an easy life. There were also a few wounds that were still healing. Thank goodness he hadn't bought soap yet. The wounds would really sting. They hardly hurt with water, though.  
  
This day, Omi planned to complete the furnishing of his place. And hopefully, in the night, if he were fortunate, to explore Shibuya. It was a place he hardly went to because of the many hours he spent either working in the Koneko or doing homework, when he wasn't on a mission.  
  
So, still shivering slightly and cursing again that he had a bad memory, Omi pulled on a T-shirt that cited "If ya wanna Kiss me, Do it on my ass." , cursed again that he forgot underwear, and pulled on a pair of jeans. He sighed, grabbed his wallet, wore sneakers (without socks) and got out of the house, greeting the security guard a 'very good morning'  
  
Grabbing a bun from the bakery for breakfast, Omi walked to the nearest shopping mall. He had planned what he was to get, and his priorities.  
  
Underwear bed sheets soap, shampoo, conditioner toothpaste, toothbrush 2 towels a comb and mirror  
  
After getting the above stuff, he brought everything back home to relieve his load and went out again for more shopping. In the second round, he went to the supermarket to stock up on some stuff  
  
Coffee tea bread margarine peanut butter canned food and instant food some eggs fruits ( an apple a day keeps the doctor away) Other food stuffs such as veggies and meat.  
  
After he got the food, it was fast reaching noon time. Lunch time was a much desired break... Omi wondered if he missed anything as he ate ramen. Then the food was brought home.  
  
Omi then decided to go online just to see if Middy was there. After all, it was a Tuesday afternoon; all the good boys are off at school. Well, he could hope...  
  
Kira enters #shadesofgrey  
  
AR: hi kira!  
  
Kira: AR ( ?  
  
Purplelights: hihi  
  
AR: ( AlligatorRulZZzz  
  
Kira: i  
  
AR: how was your date?  
  
Kira: ??? date???  
  
AR: yeah, yer had a date with Midy yesterday right? Tt's y both or u didn't appear last nite.  
  
Kira: leave me alone... gtg  
  
Kira leaves #shadesofgrey  
  
Middy was offline... it meant he was either in school, or recuperating at home. But Nagi could not be hurt could he? He wouldn't even let an enemy get close. His advantage is that he is a long-range attacker and would prefer to stay far away from his opponents. Perhaps like Omi, the reason why he liked long-distanced weapons was because it kept his hands reasonably free of blood. Although the absence of blood doesn't indicate that his heart is not stained, it felt slightly better. Sometimes, Omi would wonder how Aya or Ken managed to keep sane, using such close weapons. It seemed more personal. They would actually get more than a glimpse of their target, unlike Omi. Omi just aimed, threw whatever projectiles he chose and moved away.  
  
'Quit thinking about the past, it is the past. Thinking about it won't get you anywhere. You'd best get used to it. And of all things, thinking of missions?? Isn't that the thing you were trying to escape from? Why are you thinking about it?' Omi frowned and thought that it was right. He was plaguing himself about his own nightmares. His imagination and memories were killing him whereas he killed people... 'No, don't even go there.' He berated himself immediately after thinking it.  
  
Then Omi thought that if he were busy, he wouldn't think too much, so he started on unpacking the various bags of things he bought that morning, fit the mattress, comforters and pillows with their respective covers. He unpacked the foods and placed them neatly in the cupboards. He packed the stuff while his laptop was blasting mp3s. His desktop still wasn't set up yet. The quality of the music would certainly be better, but wasn't important then. He put the mirror and comb in the cupboard, and planted the various bottles of scented bottles (soap, shampoo and like) into the bathroom.  
  
Just as the pink-brown headed boy finished installing the broadband into his desktop, his stomach grumbled. Okay, he was hungry: two options. Option a: cook something. Option b: go out for lunch. He certainly could not be bothered to cook. So it meant going out, unless he was willing to lose his lunch. He did not really mind. Not really. Omi never really found the task of eating important. Perhaps that would attest to his size. He did look a lot younger than his 18 years of age.  
  
Should he miss lunch? Just as he was thinking it, security called. ( he was beginning to find that security thingy very irritating... but it did help that he knew if anyone was coming, for example if Kritiker were to find out anything, he could go away before they went up.)  
  
"Kiyosato-san, pizza delivery."  
  
"But I didn't order pizza."  
  
"The pizza man said that someone ordered it from you. Someone called Naoe. Is it okay?"  
  
"Err... Yeah. Send it up." That was nice; Nagi bought him lunch... why though? He didn't know that boy very much.  
  
The pizza guy didn't take very long to hand to him a pizza and a bottle of coke. Before he could ask how much, the guy walked down the corridor. Nagi paid for him then.  
  
As Omi carried the Pizza to the kitchenette, his desktop sounded. He just received an e-mail from... Nagi.  
  
'Dear Kaoru, have you received my pizza? I ordered it for you. Do you like Pepperoni? And sorry about last night, I shouldn't have left so suddenly. Please meet at Daemon Carter tonight at 9pm. I'll be waiting.'  
  
At the bottom of the page was a cute little animation of a navy- coloured puppy next to a Chocolate-brown coloured one. The Navy puppy was licking the other puppy's nose. Omi blushed. It seemed to Omi that Nagi was flirting... was he?  
  
The Daemon Carter was a club about a 30 minutes drive from his place. It was a club for 18-years-olds and above. Why would Nagi meet him there? He wouldn't be able to enter unless... Nagi faked an IC, which he probably did. Omi had done it before.  
  
Muttering about Schwarz and faked ICs, he shuffled to the kitchenette and started on his pizza, putting the remnants into the refrigerator. Then he put in his contacts, which took a horribly long time too. When they were finally in, Omi gave a sigh of relief. Glaring at his reflection in the mirror, Omi must admit, the pink-brown hair went well with those contacts. However, pink was no colour for a male! He was absolutely adamant about dying his hair another colour. But it would stay pink for now.  
  
The pink-haired boy then changed his clothes, wearing the leather pants Nagi bought for him, boots, and a black singlet. After grabbing the new jacket, Omi left the house. He needed a motorbike.  
  
He took a taxi to the place where he bought his Moped and this time got a really cool bike. He would modify it later, in the sides of the Motorbike was printed 'Shinigami' in kanji. It was 6.30pm when they have gotten the forms and money settled. With that, Omi sped out of the district with a brand new bike.  
  
He rode to Seaside Mall, which was 15 minutes away from Daemon Carter and walked around. He knew his attire was rather mismatched and he wanted to look good. Who doesn't? He got a black trench coat, much like the one Aya wore in missions, and a cell phone. C'mon, nobody in Tokyo is complete without a cell phone. It looked pretty cool too!  
  
30 minutes before his meeting with Nagi, Omi hopped onto his Shinigami and was then wearing a black leather trench coat. The papers bags were carefully folded and squashed into the tiny compartment at the side of Shinigami.  
  
Daemon Carter was not such a popular place that it was very crowded and people queued to get in, but it was never empty, even in the early evening of 8.45pm, it was already rather populated. Omi knew that he was attracting quite a few stares from the people there, but he didn't care. The pink-haired projectile expert ordered a white wine and sat down at the counter. He always preferred the 'classier' drinks offered at these places, and if there was one type of alcohol he could not bear tasting, it would be beer. The taste always stuck distastefully on his tongue, it was bitter.  
  
As he sipped his glass, he listened intently to the music,, breaking it down into the various components: Vocals, Guitars, Bass and Drums. He loved the way how 4 different instruments in a rock band could combine to form such beautiful music. That song, Childprey was a little loud, perhaps not just a little, for he did not hear the Schwarz telekinetic approach him from behind.  
  
"Hihi, Kaoru, ya came after all! I was thinking that you wouldn't turn up." Omi smiled and raised his wine glass. Nagi giggled and ordered a glass of Vodka. He raised it with Omi in a gesture of friendship. They laughed and down their drinks and moved to the dance floor as the music changed to techno.  
  
Two boys: one barely older enough to be there, and the other, underage. They gyrated to the music, the younger one shaking his hips seductively and managed to slide an arm around the other's waist. The older boy then blushed coyly, the younger boy was flirting. Although the contact wasn't exactly uncomfortable, he was not a touchy feely type of person by nature. The blood rushed to his face. 'Why is Nagi doing this?'  
  
Nagi certainly wasn't drunk. They did not drink much. The experience of being assassins taught them a valuable lesson that while getting plastered was fine, there are dangers lurking about. Besides, Omi still had to drive.  
  
1 hour later, the duo walked out of the Daemon Carter.  
  
"Ne, Nagi, the dancing and drinking was fun, but is that the only reason you asked me out?" he was pretty hot and bothered, the trench coat was folded neatly in his arm, and Nagi had removed his jacket too.  
  
Nagi did not reply, but asked Omi for a lift home. He leant his head on Omi back, whispering "Baby, the stars shine bright. And you are my star." ========== 


	4. Todai

Disclaimer: ditto to the previous disclaimer.  
  
A/N: wow!! Finally up! Well, enjoy. The plot thickens!  
  
Thanks to my Beta, Chelle, for seeing through this for me(  
  
====== Chapter 4  
  
- Todai- ======  
  
The two months before he started studying again had been pretty enjoyable; playing on this computer, chatting in chat rooms and hanging out with Nagi. No silly fan girls screaming over him, no carrying around heavy pots and soil, and most of all, no more missions. 'Ah... the wonder of it all.'  
  
Sometimes, Omi would still check in on Kritiker to see if they're looking for him. They are, alright. He was worried when only 2 days after his disappearance, his name appeared on the most wanted list. They stated: 'Tsukiyono Omi is a highly skilled assassin, well-trained hacker and is a very dangerous person. It is crucial that he is captured.' Under that link was a whole list of his skills and talents as well as school information and the like. It was ridiculous!  
  
When he read his file, he nearly snorted rudely into the bowl of ramen he had been eating for lunch. 'Although this man does not have any birth records, he does exist and is a menace to society. Status: mission assigned to Weiß.'  
  
"A menace to society eh? I bet we are, hunting the dark beasts. So often we seem to forget that those 'beasts' are members of the society." Omi muttered, laying down his chopsticks and getting up to get a tissue.  
  
However, he also noticed another mission assigned to Weiß. Usually they would not have more than 1 mission at a time, but Manx clearly did not want another team to hunt Bombay. "Personal reasons." The other mission was not so much actually 'hunting' the beast, but more to research. He clicked on whatever information Kritiker had.  
  
There had been mysterious killing recently at Todai, The University of Tokyo. Several victims have been found on the campus, 24 hours after they disappeared. Then several pictures popped out. The pictures were grotesque at best, the blood and gore twisted his insides. All victims were found in a nicely decorated crate with a picture of a clown and various circus animals. The victim would be laid in the crate, eyes open and bloodshot, the body clothed in purple robes, blood carefully bottled an intestine wrapped around the neck as if it were a wreath, and genitals stuffed his mouth. The autopsy revealed that the victims died not by loss of blood or anything like that... they died of suffocation. It seemed that Mr. Clown killed his victims before cutting their entrails out.  
  
All the victims were between the ages of 18 to 24, all were young men who were pretty in appearance and were infinitely pale. Their hair always seemed to be in the most outrageous colors condemned by most people. Nothing was known about the murderer.  
  
Omi had been pretty freak out. He immediately closed the window and turned his laptop off. That was weeks ago.  
  
The next day was going to be his first day in the university, and he was excited about it. His hair was, unfortunately, still pink. And the contacts were worn on most days. It wasn't that bad really. Jumping onto the mattress with cute little Bombay kittens imprinted on white background, Omi scowled darkly at the real Bombay kitten he had adopted. It scowled back at it owner, that bounced onto the bed. The Bombay, named 'Bombay', was VERY unhappy at being confined to the bedroom, but its owner refused to let it roam around the mess of hard disk and CDs scatted around the living room. As a result, the smell of kitten litter perfumed Omi's bedroom.  
  
Bombay was another present from Nagi, his new-found friend... and perhaps something more. 'The kitten was all HIS idea!' and the terribly original name was also chosen by the Schwarz telekinetic. But now, the incorrigible THING would not respond to anything else. Omi was really pissed. Not so much as pissed, he was annoyed.  
  
"Oi, Midnight." Called Omi. He wanted to change its name, but it refused to have its name changed. Bombay yawned and rested on its paws. The pink-haired boy sighed.  
  
"Bombay..." he tried again. The kitten raised its head and looked at it owner lazily. Omi scowled again and held the kitten by the scruff of its neck. It snorted the way only a human can and looked away defiantly. Dumping the cat on his bed, Omi walked out of his room and closed the door behind him. Apart from the coffee table in the living room, Omi had bought another table. It held a couple of reference books for his subjects and a Browning Baby. The gun was loaded with silver bullets with tranquilizer. Omi had it custom made, illegally of course.  
  
It was already late afternoon, and Omi was not happy. He had an appointment with a hairdresser to dye his hair brown or some other colour, but suddenly, the guy had to go for a relative's birthday party. So, it was too bad for him. Although the hairdresser had expressed sincere apologies that the party was very important, Omi was still pissed. But being pissed was not going to prevent him from getting things done. He had classes tomorrow and no way was he going to appear like some sort of moron.  
  
He pulled on a jacket and headed outside to get a hairdresser who will dye his hair brown.  
  
One hour later, Omi was VERY pissed. It seemed like some sort of ploy. ALL the hairdressers were busy. It was only what? 8 o'clock? But then he reminded himself. It WAS Tokyo, and hairdressers DO close that early. It would have to be tomorrow, then. Not one day later.  
  
He sighed and called the Schwarz telekinetic that was the source of all his discomfort. Gee... PINK hair! People would think that he's some kind of girl or punk. Argh!!  
  
"ne, Nagi. I'm going to school tomorrow."  
  
"And so? I'm going to school tomorrow too."  
  
"Yeah, you're going to school. But not with PINK hair."  
  
"It's pink-brown. And I think it looks lovely on you, darling..." came the misty reply. It sounded as if Nagi weren't paying attention to the conversation. Omi cringed. He hated the way Nagi always used some sort of 'dear/darling/love' et cetera to address him.  
  
"Whatever, my hairdresser stood up on me. I want you to get my hair back to its original colour."  
  
"No way. You'll get caught by Weiß." Nagi told him matter-of-factly.  
  
"My eyes can stay brown." Omi muttered. He loved his hair, and he loved his eyes. I mean, like, how many people in Tokyo are natural blue- eyes? But on the other hand, Nagi loved him, and he loved Nagi. Life's so confusing. 'C'mon. Priorities, boy.'  
  
"Yes they can, but your hair stays pink-brown." he said pointedly. But the tone sounded pretty distracted. What was up with him???  
  
"Nagi, I'll put that aside for a while. You sound awfully distracted today. What's up?" Omi asked.  
  
"I've got to hand in this paper tomorrow. It's a major exam."  
  
"Oh, sorry... I won't bother you then. Handing it tomorrow?"  
  
"Uh, no. this is the first draft. Deadline's next week." ... Omi shuddered involuntarily. Seriously, Japanese teachers DO NOT know their limits. He thought back to the days he still had to rush last minute homework after completing a mission AND after a day of working in the Koneko.  
  
"You want to use Todai's Library? I think I can sneak you in."  
  
"... uh huh."  
  
"Tuesday, 3pm k? I need to check where the place is before I can bring you there."  
  
"Ok. See ya then," Nagi put down the phone abruptly. Cranky Omi could understand. He was like that too, especially during examination period. But still, he felt a little hurt that Nagi had ignored him and brushed him aside that that. He craved the feeling that Nagi gave him. He craved for the attention Nagi showered on him. He loved the light flirting that Nagi did. He liked the gifts that Nagi gave him, annoying as they were. Being suddenly brushed aside like he did not matter hurt him. But he would ignore it like he always did. Nagi was a friend.  
  
Or do the emotions run a lot deeper? Was it just simple friendship? Omi could not know. He would know when the time came. Nagi never expressed anything more than suggestive flirting, and he knew for a fact that Nagi was gay. He was not. Wasn't he? Omi had always regarded himself as straight; he had never been attracted to boys. He knew he liked girls. His time with Ouka had taught him that. If only she weren't his sister, if only she weren't killed. Yes, he was straight.  
  
But Nagi was different. It was those midnight eyes; a child-like nature that was hidden behind the cold-mask. His soiled soul was much like his own. Cherub lips were most often in a soft pout. Cute. Nagi was good looking. That was a fact. Gee, "all the good looking people are all married, attached, lesbian, or male." It would not do. 


End file.
